The Scepter of Light
Not to be confused with the Scepter of Light. "The Scepter of Light" is the ninth episode of the animated series, Elena of Avalor. It will premiere on November 4, 2016. Plot It is an exciting day in the Kingdom of Avalor because a solar eclipse is going to take place, which happens over Avalor once every two or three hundred years. For the occasion, Isabel has invented a telescope that can project an image of the sun on a wall, allowing everyone to watch the eclipse safely since looking directly at the sun can hurt people's eyes. She calls is a Solar Projector. While everyone else is excited, Armando is not because he fears the evil moth fairy Orizabba will appear during the eclipse. Long ago Orizabba tried to bring total darkness to Avalor until a Maruvian wizard stopped her and sent her to the spirit world. But it is said that Orizabba found a way to return to Avalor every solar eclipse so she can fulfill her dark planes. While everyone believes it is just a folklore tale, Armando believes it is true. Later, Elena is getting ready for the eclipse festival, and when she picks up her scepter it glows bright once again as it always does everytime she holds it. So deep in thought about why it keeps glowing for her, Elena trips over a footstool and hurts her foot. She cries in pain "blazes" which suddenly causes the scepter to fire a powerful beam of light that blasts the footstool. Startled by what just happened, she calls upon Zuzo who instantly appears before her. Elena tells him about what just happened, and when she gets to the part where she cried "blazes" the scepter fires another beam of light at one of her bed pillows. Zuzo tells Elena to put the scepter down and avoid saying "blazes". He takes a closer look at the scepter and after running it through with a few friends world Zuzo deduces that her scepter is magical due to its Maruvian origins. Zuzo also notes that the scepter is possibly channeling the magic Elena got from the Amulet of Avalor. He cannot be certain how it works yet, but it is clear that Elena has the power to destroy things with a single word. Zuzo promises to make further investigation, and for the time being instructs Elena to leave the scepter be, despite that she needs it for the eclipse festival. At the eclipse festival, everyone is gathered for the solar eclipse and Isabel has the Solar Projector in place. With everything set, it is time for Elena to give her speech but not before Armando shows up with her scepter. She reluctantly takes it and proceeds with her speech, as well trying her best to avoid saying any words that will make the scepter blast things. But as the guards light the torches, the evil moth fairy, Orizabba, appears before them as Armando predicted. Returning to fulfill her goal in bringing Avalor into total darkness. Cast & Characters * Aimee Carrero as Princess Elena * Jenna Ortega as Princess Isabel * Keith Fergusonas Zuzo * Julia Vera as Luisa * Emiliano Díez as Francisco *Jorge Diaz as Gabe * Joseph Haro as Mateo * Joe Nunez as Armando Videos Trivia * Elena will use the Scepter of Light's magic for the first time in this episode. * Isabel's invention in this episode is a Solar Projector, a telescope that can project an image of the sun on a wall. * The episode is titled after a magic artifact similar to the Sofia the First episode "The Amulet of Avalor". * This is the second time Mateo defeated a villan. The first was Fiero. However he only helped Elena. But still considered that he defeated Orizaba. * This is possibly the second time Mateo summoned a chanul. The first was in Elena and the Secret of Avalor *Moral lesson Even in total darkness. You see goodness. Gallery Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:2016 Category:2016 airing Category:List of episodes Category:Elena of Avalor Category:Unaired episodes Category:Disney Channel Category:Disney Junior